Sins of the Father
by Markus-Antonius
Summary: What is a legacy? Is it something you leave behind? Something you inherit? Something to fight for? Something to destroy? "The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants." It's just hard to see who is the tyrant and who are the Patriots. Naruto fights in a world where freedom is a luxury and an illusion. Undecided pairing if any.


**Hey people of Fanfiction!**

**Markus-Antonius is here with a new story that wouldn't leave my head. I know a lot are waiting for my other stories to update, and I am working on them, but this particularly stuck out.**

**So yeah! A Naruto/Metal Gear Crossover! Not sure about the pairing though…**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer**: Anybody else curious why Kojima allowed Rising to let Metal Gear go from stealth action to chop everything in sight? Well if I owned the Metal Gear franchise – I don't – It would have been ninja stealth like Raiden with the occasional slice-your-way-through-anything action sequences… Yeah.

Sins of the Father

Chapter 1: Her Regards

Solid Snake was wondering what he did in a past life to guarantee that every mission he takes become a clusterfuck.

He must have been a complete douche-bag.

First it was Outer Heaven, and then it was Zanzibar Land, now its Shadow Moses Island nuclear facility. Not only did the new Genome Soldiers, those that underwent gene therapy with Big Boss' genes to become far superior to the average grunt, take over the facility, but they were being led by his old unit, FOXHOUND. They were demanding not only a ransom, but the body of Big Boss. Or they would launch a nuke through the new Metal Gear REX right before the nuclear peace talks.

Joy. And they weren't exactly a… sane or conventional unit.

A murderous telepath and telekinetic?

A world-class sniper that falls in love with her prey before killing them?

A giant of a man that carries and uses a Vulcan Gatling gun with ease?

A master of disguise that even takes in the blood of those he imitates?

An old GRU Spetsnaz that fought against Big Boss with a fetish for revolvers and torture?

Oh Yeah! Let's not forget his "twin brother" that hates his guts.

But that wasn't all. As he fought his way through the facility to prevent a nuke from being used, he discovered that there was something going on underneath all the chaos. The DARPA chief and the ArmsTech President died from what seemed to be a heart attack, his old friend Grey Fox, returned as a suicidal cyborg ninja. He then found out later that he was injected with a super virus that attacks the DNA of the targets it was programmed to destroy. The "heart attack" as it was.

On top of all of that, there were hints of a shadow organization that controlled not only the United States, but most of the modern world like a marionette would a puppet.

So here he was, tricked into activating the nuclear codes by Liquid under the guise of his mentor Master Miller, facing off against the behemoth that was Metal Gear REX, with nothing but some Stinger Missiles.

Once again, fuck his past life.

"Damn it!"

That too.

Snake cursed as Liquid hopped into REX's cockpit which closed after he entered. Liquid's voice then echoed out through its speakers,

"Snake! Your blood will be the first to be spilt by this glorious new weapon. Consider it an honor… a gift from your _brother_. Now, I'll show you! The power of the weapon that will lead us in the 21st century!"

REX stood up and began to move forward as it let out a metallic roar.

'It's moving… How do I stop something like this?' Snake thought.

He decided to put his stingers to use and fired at it. It seemed to buckle for a moment.

'Did that do it?' Suddenly REX began to charge him intent on stomping him. "Damn!"

"Nice try, Snake!" Liquid taunted from REX, "Die!"

Liquid moves in to crush Snake but a blur leaps out of nowhere and holds up REX's foot much to Snake's shock. Because holding up the massive foot was Grey Fox.

"Hurry! Get away!" Fox yelled.

"Grey Fox!" Snake exclaimed as he ran for cover.

If you could see his face, Frank Jaeger would be smiling wistfully, "A name from long ago. It sounds better than Deepthroat."

"So it is you!?" Snake tried to confirm.

"You look terrible, Snake." The cyborg quipped, "You haven't aged well."

He was interrupted as Liquid forced more pressure into his attack and shouted, "I'll send you back to hell!"

Fox leaps away and fires a few shots into the Radome that allows REX to "see". He then lands calmly behind the box where Snake is taking cover.

"Fox, why!? What do you want from me!?" Snake pleaded. He felt like he knew the answer, but he had to be sure.

"I'm a prisoner of Death. Only you can free me..." Grey Fox only answered what he feared.

"Fox, stay out of this... What about Naomi?" Snake tried to reason. "She's hell bent on taking revenge for you."

"Naomi..."

"You're the only one who can stop her." Snake pushed.

"No...I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who killed her parents!" Grey fox finally explained. "I was young then and couldn't bring myself to kill her too. I felt so bad that I decided to take her with me. I raised her like she was my own blood to soothe my guilty conscience. Even now she thinks of me as her brother..." he stated guiltily.

"Fox..." Snake muttered. Where was the proud warrior he fought in Zanzibar Land?

"From the outside, we might have seemed like a happy brother and sister. But every time I looked at her, I saw her parents' eyes staring back at me... Tell her for me. Tell her that I was the one who did it." Fox finished.

Liquid then spots the two behind the box and tries to shoot them with the Gatling gun. "There you are!"

"We're just about out of time." Fox stood up and as he spoke he charged forward, "Here's a final present from Deepthroat. I'll stop it from moving!"

"Fox!" Snake shouted after him.

Suddenly Fox dashes out from behind the box and heads straight for REX. Liquid however spots him and faces REX toward him to fire the rail gun at him. Fox leaps up into the air, but Liquid reacts quickly to this. He sweeps the laser up into the air and it connects with Fox's arm. The laser cuts off his arm, but this seems to have no effect on Fox. He quickly moves to a high vantage point on the wall, readies his gun, but with Liquid's superior piloting skills he is pinned against the wall by REX's nose nearly crushing him there if not for the exoskeleton.

Liquid begins to taunt him from the cockpit, "In the Middle East, we don't hunt _foxes_, we hunt jackals. Instead of _foxhounds_, we use royal harriers."

"Fox!" Snake cried out in shock.

After putting more pressure on him Liquid questions with a vile smirk, "How strong is that exoskeleton of yours?"

Liquid then addresses Snake, "Snake, are you just going to sit by and watch him die?"

Fox surprises everyone as he summons his last bit of strength and fires as many shots as he can into the radome of REX destroying it, blinding the Metal Gear. Liquid snarls as he is forced to open up the cockpit now.

Fox yells at Liquid, "A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal!"

"He destroyed the radome..." muttered Snake in surprise.

Grudgingly, Liquid complimented Fox, "Impressive. You are indeed worthy of the codename "Fox"! But now you're finished!" as he said this he put even more pressure on the cyborg.

"Uuunnggh! ...Now! Fire the Stinger!" Fox yells desperately, he could feel the exoskeleton beginning to give.

"Fox!" Snake exclaims. Did he really think he could just do that to him?

As if he could sense his inner turmoil, Liquid states, "Can you really shoot? You'll kill him too!"

As if resigned, Fox says, "Now in front of you. I can finally die. After Zanzibar, I was taken from the battle neither truly alive nor truly dead... an undying shadow in the world of lights. But soon... soon. It will finally... end."

Having enough, Liquid drags Fox off of his perch and lets him fall to the ground. He lifts one of the bipedal legs of REX and tries to crush him once more.

"Die!" he shouts furiously.

Fox is now clinging onto himself. Half of his body is crushed under the foot of REX, and his exoskeleton will break in a matter of moments under the massive Metal Gear.

Much weaker than Snake has ever heard him, Fox states, "Snake, we're not tools of the government or anyone else! Fighting was the only thing... the only thing I was good at, but... At least I always fought for what I believed in... Snake... farewell."

Liquid applies all the weight he can on top of Fox. His exoskeleton gives out and he is gruesomely crushed in a blood splatter.

"Fooooooox!" yells Snake in horror.

Sneering Liquid, says, "Foolish man. He prayed for death... and it found him." focusing on Snake he continues, "You see? You can't protect anyone! Not even yourself! Die!"

A stinger missile is suddenly fired into the cockpit surprising the "twin snakes".

"Huh, I guess I was late to the party. I kept hearing my name called, so I came as quick as I could." states a youthful voice.

REX sputters for a moment but Liquid regains control of both the Metal Gear and of himself due to the explosion and ringing in his ears. He turned to the voice and saw what looked to be a young man in his early twenties on the catwalk. He had blond hair that was different from his own. It was medium-length and spiked naturally in every direction, he was about 5'10" with an athletic build. On his handsome face he had distinct whisker marks that could either be birthmarks or scars and piercing blue eyes.

He wore a black combat pants and boots, a slate-colored short-sleeved shirt that seemed to be made of the same material of Snake's sneaking suit. On his right shoulder he had an old orange symbol of a fox with FOX under it. He had sleeves that went from his wrists to above his elbow on either arm with several throwing knives sheathed in holsters on them.

He had a burnt orange military harness with two gun holsters on both sides of his rib cage and a large scout knife holster on the left side of his chest. On his back was an Skorpion Vz. 83 on a sling across his body. In the holsters were what seemed to be a Springfield Operator and strangely a Type 17 Mauser.

"Red Fox!" Liquid shouts in rage and shock. "You were on a mission!"

Red Fox shrugged while leaning on the empty Stinger and answered easily, "I finished early. Besides, you didn't think I wouldn't find out about this? Let alone _them_?" he finished venomously.

Snake was confused. This young kid had the codename Fox? He was in FOXHOUND? He had to be what, 18? 20? 22? They obviously knew each other and they seemed to really not like each other. And given the fact he attacked Liquid, he hopefully doesn't have to worry about fighting another FOXHOUND member.

"We were doing this to fight _them_!" Liquid yelled back, "To get Big Boss' body out of _their_ hands! To complete his dream-" he was interrupted by a gunshot and a bullet to his shoulder.

"You don't know the first thing about his dream." the young man says with bite in his voice while holding out a smoking Type 17 toward Liquid. "You've changed his dream to your own messed up version. No one wants to work for a douchebag like you anyway."

Snake kept his gaze on REX warily as Liquid trembled in rage. Suddenly Liquid snarled, "You know nothing about my ambition! I'll crush you into dust!"

The minigun fired at Red Fox who dodged and drifted into the smoke that was kicked up from the bullets getting out of Liquid's sight.

"Where are you, you son of a-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

Liquid was silenced by the feeling of a barrel to the side of his head. He turned his head slightly and moved his eyes to the source to see the blond crouching on the edge of the cockpit holding him at gunpoint, glaring with angry blood red eyes.

Liquid could handle strange abilities. You had to, if you want to be in charge of a unit like FOXHOUND. But Red Fox's always unnerved him, if only slightly. How his eyes changed when ever he was angered, or that red shroud that surrounded him when he got angry on the battlefield, enhancing every facet of his physical ability. Not to mention his anger.

Red Fox smirks at Liquid and says something that makes him widen his eyes.

"Big Momma sends her regards."

All Snake heard was a single gunshot after the Blond disappeared. He knew what happened, and he was relieved to say the least. But, there was still a wildcard to confront.

"Yo."

Speak of the devil.

"It's done?"

"Dead done."

"..." Snake didn't really know what to feel. So many things were left unresolved for him with so many questions.

And as if he could hear his thoughts, the young man states, "I know you are probably still confused, but we got to go." he smiled as he continues, "In fact I know you probably don't want to go back to your superiors after this, David."

Snake turns to him shocked, "How do you know my name?!"

"I know lots of things about you. Momma has told me a lot of things about your history, and your father."

Snake growled at that. So he was still sore about Big Boss. Good to know.

"If you come with me, I'll help show you the answers."

"... I don't trust you. I don't even know your name." Growled snake as he reached for his SOCOM.

The young man snapped his fingers and says to out loud, "I knew I was forgetting something,"

He turned to Snake and holds out his hand to shake with a grin.

"In FOXHOUND, my codename was Red Fox, but my friends, comrades, and those close to me can call me by my name. Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto at your service!"

**There we go, a short chapter for an introduction. **

**Those of you that know the Metal Gear Universe will understand several things and implications of what I did here. If not, Metal Gear wiki is a handy thing.**

**Anyway, I felt I had to post this after I got sucked back into all things Metal Gear after playing Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes. I don't know if I can wait this long for MGS5: the Phantom Pain!**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**I'm working on my other stories right now for those that are waiting for them! Sorry for the immensely long wait! College and Work can take up a lot of one's time.**

**Peace**

**Markus-Antonius**


End file.
